Riku's Sister
by TheSilverFoxofFury
Summary: Riku's life is horrible. Not as bad as his little sisters. Does he have the courage to kidnap her from their abusive father? on haitus...
1. Arrival

**First things first...**

**Thanks so much Oni-Gil! You are a life saver! Best (and my first) beta!**

**Yay!**

**Title: Riku's Sister  
Rating: T (might be bumped later)  
Summery: Riku's life is horrible. So is his little sister's. Can he kidnap her and heal the broken links of their lives?  
Pairings: Soku, AkuRoku, slight Zemyx**

* * *

There were three things I didn't want to do on my 21st birthday: 1. Go home to my abusive dad and watch helplessly as my sister was beat senseless; 2. Spend time away from my boyfriend, Sora; 3. Explain to my dad that I was gay.

Unfortunately, all of those happened.

As soon as I walked through the door of my childhood home, my 13-year-old sister Alisia knocked me down with a bear hug, making our silver hair fly everywhere.

"Riku!" she screamed in my ear. When we finally landed, she winced as though she had hit a bruise.

"Has he-?" I began to whisper in alarm, but I was interrupted as our father walked in the room. Sephiroth stared down at us with a glare that could put out a raging wildfire. We both stood up quickly, keeping our eyes on the floor as we stepped back silently— fearfully, in Alisia's case. Sephiroth's silver hair and feline facial features matched ours perfectly. Many people, mostly women, thought he was gorgeous.

We thought he was a pain in the ass.

So, here was the situation: First, my sister had basically pounced me, a big no-no with the father figure. Second, have I mentioned that Sephiroth was abusive? Let me clarify that: It had been 3 years since Id seen him and I still had bruises shaped like his fist. Third, he was blocking the only exit besides the front door, and I had no desire to drag my baby sister to my hyperactive boyfriend who would scar her mind for life.

Yep. I was screwed.

"Umm… Hey, Dad." I forced myself to grin. Sephiroth nodded his response slowly. Shit. He still scared the hell out of me.

"Happy Birthday, Riku…" he said formally before heading into the kitchen. Once he was out of the room, Alisia collapsed in relief.

"Oh God, Riku. What did you do to put him in a foul mood this time?" she breathed, folding her knees into her chest. I instantly realized how frail my sister looked. I kneeled down beside her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing," I said quietly, then added, "yet." I argued with myself on whether to tell her now or to wait for the family meeting. She looked up at me with her sea-gray eyes. Those were unique among the family. Sephiroth, Mom, our cousins, and I all had light green irises. Alisia's, on the other hand, were the perfect mix of blue, green and gray, and they were piercing.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, judging my body language and voice.

I looked at the girl who knew me better than I knew myself. She was watching my every twitch and expression, listening to the exact tone of my voice. She knew what mood Sephiroth and I were in by these two factors.

"Umm… It's Sora," I said quietly and carefully, trying not to let the lust of being near him slip into that simple phrase. She cut her eyes at me in concern.

"Is he alright?" she asked, fear dripping in her voice.

"He's fine. In fact," I looked around to see if "Dad" was anywhere around, "he and I have been dating for six months now."

Alisia grinned playfully. She only did that when something she thought would happen actually did, but it surprised me.

"You knew all along?"

She nodded, biting her lip and grinning madly. I shook my head as I stood up and bent down to help her up. We slowly trudged our way into the kitchen to celebrate my birthday.

**First chapters never make sense do they?**

**-Blood&Ashes-**


	2. Truth

**In case ya'll haven't noticed, I suck at deadlines.**

**So second chappy!**

**Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't even fully understand KH1 or CoM.**

The kitchen was painted in a non-descriptive blue with hanging pictures of our mom placed wherever Alisia could fit them in. Theresa had died in a freak car accident, and since then Sephiroth had beaten himself (and their children) up about it. Between the drunken rages and the phases of annoyingly ignoring us, Sephiroth would scare the shit out of us with poisonous, icy glares.

Like he was doing now.

The gathering table in the adjoining dining room had an obviously homemade birthday cake in the center of it. And there sat our father with a glass of scotch in front of him. I eyed the cake then looked expectantly at my sister, who nodded to tell me that she made it. I sat on my father's right side while Alisia took the seat across from him.

Sephiroth reached over to pat me on the shoulder, making me flinch back in surprise, before he launched into his speech about the responsibility the new year in my life brought. It lasted what seemed like hours, but I did my best to show no sign of discomfort. Finally, it was over, and Alisia began to cut the cake.

She baked my favorite: Theresa's homemade recipe for red velvet, complete with handmade icing. She cut Sephiroth and me massive slices but only a sliver for herself. I raised an eyebrow speculatively. Alisia was only skin and bones.

"I'm not that hungry," she whispered taking a tiny bite.

We continued eating in silence, waiting for Sephiroth to speak first. Then came the dreaded question. I still regret answering it truthfully. Sephiroth had placed his scotch bottle down, careful to make it line up with his plate. Then, it cut through the silence like a knife.

"Son, are you and Kairi still going out?"

It echoed in my head at least sixteen times before I could form the right words.

"Uh… No dad…"

"You dating anyone?"

"Yeah."

"What's her name?"

I swallowed nervously. It was now or never.

"Actually, do you remember Sora Honda?"

Sephiroth nodded slowly, trying to remember if Sora had any sisters. Alisia adjusted her position to the edge of her seat, waiting for the perfect moment to run from the room.

With sudden intuition, he stood up, furious.

"WHAT!?" he screamed as he realized what I meant. I, stone faced and silent, stared at him in silence. Alisia hopped down from her perch and gathered hers and my own plate, careful not to walk too close to our father.

If anyone never saw Sephiroth mad, here is the best description: Imagine a mountain lion attacking an innocent fawn. Scary as shit, huh?

I stood up slowly and silently and faced my fuming father. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain across my face. Alisia gasped as she heard the crack of his hand against my cheek. Then, she dropped the ceramic plate, causing it to shatter.

The half-drunk, angry madman snapped his head towards the sound. The sight of the broken plate enraged him even more. Alisia bent down to pick up the sharp shards of ceramic, but was thrown against the wall before she could pick up the first piece.

"YOU DID THAT ONE PURPOSE, LAZY WENCH!" he yelled, grabbing the tiny girl by the throat and holding her against the wall. I ran at him to get him off her, but his free hand caught me in the gut. The initial purpose was fulfilled, though. He dropped my baby sister, but turned to me, swinging another punch. I caught this one on my nose, breaking it.

A musical ringtone silenced the three of us. Let's Get It On. Sora's ringtone, of course. Alisia looked like she didn't know if she should cry or laugh. My father just glare with a look that seemed to ask, "You going to answer that?"

I took the tiny flip-phone out of my back pocket and opened it.

"Uh… Hey, Sora."

My family stared at me as Sora jumped into his super-fast talking mode. We all had wonderful hearing.

"Hey, sorry to bother you Riku but can you tell me where you put the scissors?"

I rolled my eyes before answering, "Top drawer in my dresser right beside the-uh-" I stopped hoping Sora wouldn't say anything.

"Say no more!" he replied to my delight. "When are you going to be home? I've got a-"

I cut him off, "Soon, Sora. Soon. See you when I get there, okay?"

"Alright, Riku. You win. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

I flipped the phone close and returned it to my pocket before looking at my family.

"Explain. Now!" hissed my dad.

I sighed. This was going to take a while.

* * *

**Please review... It makes me feel better...**


	3. A Question and a Phone Call

**Yeah... This is probably the most horrible chapter I ever wrote...**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the video game company. Nor the Disney movie that song is in here.**

**Warning: This chapter contains yoga. lol.**

**OMFGIZZLES! I have three reviews!**

* * *

I laid down across the guest bed in my father and sister's house, trying to calm down after spending 3 hours explaining to father everything between Sora and me. He even asked me to describe the first time we had sex. That WASN'T awkward. (enter sarcastic laughter here)

I heard a soft knock on the door, then watched as the door opened barely and the slight figure waltzed into the room. Alisia sat down by where my head was hanging. Her hair was wet and cold as I patted the top of her head.

"So… How'd it go?" she asked.

"You were there the whole time."

"I was to busy ignoring ya'll."

I snorted. My baby sister always told the truth about everything. She raised her eyebrow as she stood up and began stretching. She motioned for me to begin my story.

"You really don't want to know, Ali."

Alisia rolled her eyes as she prepared to do Salutation the Sun **(1).** I got up and stood next to her, copying her motions through it.

"Was it really that bad?" she asked as we flowed into "downward facing dog**"(2).**

"Kinda," I answered as she went to the cobra **(3)** position.

"I'll figure it out some time…" she stated as she went back to "downward facing dog" and then to a runners' lunge.

I laughed. She would. She always did. Then, an important question hit me.

"Are you happy living here?" I asked, curious.

Alisia stopped. Then, she sat down. Then, she started to hyperventilate.

I regretted asking it, but before I could take it back and apologize, her phone started ringing. It was Hakuna Matata, Sora's ringtone for her.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" she screamed into the phone when she finally got it to flip open.

"Whoa! Calm down, Ali. I just wanted to know when Riku was coming home." I barely could hear over Alisia's angry pant.

Lucky for Sora, she calmed down like he said. Slightly.

"Tomorrow, So-ra," she said almost pleasantly.

The response made Alisia hold the cell at least a foot from her ear.

"Sora! Hand me the phone! I want to talk to Ali!"

"No Axel! I get to talk to her first!"

"Shut your mouths! I'm already talking to her!"

There then were several crashes. What sounded like a guitar being smashed to pieces. And the famous "I've got it!" yells.

Finally, it quieted down some and Axel started speaking.

"Hey, Al! You're on speaker phone, okay?"

She pushed a button on her phone so I could comment too.

"Hey ya'll!" she exclaimed. "Riku's right here. Say hi, Riku."

"Hello, Axel, Roxas. Sora are you all right?"

"I'm fine Rik!"

Axel, Roxas, and Alisia started laughing at my nickname.

"You're all just jealous 'cause you ain't got a pimping nickname like mine," I joked.

"I don't know. I kinda like Ax myself." Roxas and Alisia said at the same time, then laughed again.

I could just see Axel rolling his eyes right now.

"So how is it in the Land of Insanity?" Roxas asked.

Land of Insanity: our name for Twilight Town.

"So-so." I answered. "How is Radiant Garden without me?"

"We are about to kill your boyfriend because is SOOOOOOO….worried about you." Axel stated promptly.

"Sora, how many times did you walk in on them?"

"12," the love of my life answered.

"27," his twin corrected.

"Actually that last one never happened," Axel said in his "Sora-came-and-found-us-to-tell-everyone-about-what-we-actually-do" voice.

"Look. I know this is a wonderful conversation," Alisia put in, "but ya'll are wasting my minutes."

There was a loud and very together "Goodbye, Ali!" and a couple of loving "See you soon, Riku"s.

My sister closed her phone and put it back in her pocket.

We sat there for several minutes in silence. Before I knew what was happening, Alisia was in my arms crying.

"Riku," she whispered through the tears, "I want to get away from here. I hate it here."

I held my tiny, teenaged, silver haired sister close as I text message Sora.

_Help! We need to get Ali home!_

* * *

**How does Alisia escape? How will Sephiroth react? What will happen next?**

**Even I don't know yet!**

**lol...**

**(1) A very simple yoga movement. Good for early morning stretches or after a tiring day.  
(2) When you are standing with your hands on the ground and your feet behind you. right after a runners' lunge in Salutation to the Sun  
(3) You keep your hands and feet in the same position, only now your chest and head are shown.**

* * *


	4. Leaving

**Thank you all who have reviewed/favorited/alerted this story! It really makes me feel better about it!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the songs Hana Ranman or Barefoot Children or the artists who preform them. Kingdom Hearts is also (unfortunately) not mine. I wish I could own Squeenix!**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Hana Ranman. I sighed. Only Alisia.

"fuwari fuwari mai odoru you ni  
fuwari fuwari kurumu hanabi ra  
fuwari fuwari usubeni iro ni  
fuwari fuwari somaru hana kouji"

I kicked the covers off of the guest bed and made my way towards Alisia's room. I slowly opened the door to find her sitting on the floor surrounded by notebooks, textbooks, a Bible, and her laptop.

"tatoe koyoi sakura fubuki ga  
mittsu yottsu to chiri nure do  
asu mo kono machi no kashiko ni wa  
hyaku man no yume midare afureru"

She sang along with the fast beat song as she completed her Geometry and Biology homework. Occasionally, she would turn and type something on her computer, which look liked the beginnings to a story. I watched her until the final few bars of the song rung out through the house…

"shanrara sharara shanrara… yukikau  
shanrara sharara shanrara… hana kouji"

I walked up and tapped her on the shoulder to inform her of my presence. She gave me the I'm-will-eat-you-if-you-ever-do-that-again look. I shrugged and sat down beside her, checking her finished math and English homework.

"Scratch my back with a lightning bolt  
Thunder rolls like a bass drum note  
The sound of the weather is Heaven's ragtime band  
We all fell down from the Milky Way  
Hanging' round here till Judgment Day  
Heaven only knows who is in command"

I had to roll my eyes. "Jimmy Buffet," I said, "seriously?!"

Alisia nodded as she sang along to the slow song. I joined my voice in as Barefoot Children went on soon it was just classical music playing and we had finished her homework.

"Sephiroth lets you play music this loud in the mornings?" I asked cautiously.

"No," she answered. "He's at the church now. It's Sunday remember?"

I mouthed "oh" at the day. I had lost track of time since I was out of school until the winter. Alisia and I stood up while she closed the top to her PC and we made our way to the kitchen. I fixed both of us bowls of Raisin Brand and sat down at the table. Alisia picked at her food nervously while I ate quickly.

"Alisia? Are you…"

She cut me off, "Don't worry about it, Riku. I'll be fine." Her answer sounded to routine. Too fake. I looked away, thinking of something to say. Alisia stood up quickly, dumped out her mostly full bowl, and stretched. When she did, she revealed a long line of bruises on her ribs. Some of them were just old scars, but others were a few days old. She quickly pulled down her shirt as she realized what my gaze was pointed at. I motioned for her to stay where she was as I too got up. I walked up to her and gently raised the side of her T-shirt to reveal again the worst of the purple blemishes.

I cringed as I examined my sister's mangled body, muttering streams of curses under my breath. I reached into my pocket for my phone as I gently poke at on of the bruises. I took note of the intake of breath from between her clenched teeth as I dialed my boyfriend's number. He answered on the second ring and listened as I quickly told him why I was calling.

"Fuck Sephiroth!" he screamed. "Okay. Riku, I'm going to come pick both of you up. Ali shouldn't stay there any longer. Agreed?"

"Of course, Sora. I'll try to convince her it's the best way. Love you." I hung up and looked my sister in the eye.

"I want you to go get dressed, pack all your clothes and personal items, and do so quickly. Sora is at least 15 minutes away in Destiny Islands. Do you understand?"

Alisia nodded and almost ran from the room to go get everything ready. I took down a few pictures of Mom from the walls of the kitchen and then wrote Sephiroth a note saying:

_Dear Father,_

_I am taking my sister on a short vacation because I noticed she is reasonably stressed. Call me for questions._

_Riku_

I then went to the guestroom and gathered my own effects. I looked at the clock on my phone. Sora called ten minutes ago. It would be another five minutes or more until he got here and took us to Radiant Gardens, my home now. I went to check on Ali and found her struggling to pull two suitcases, a duffel bag, and a trash bag full of her things. I grabbed the heaviest of the suitcases and the duffel bag and made my way to the door as Sora burst into my childhood home. He grabbed rest of Ali's things and silently ushered us to the car.

He threw me the keys to our brand new red Volvo C70. The car purred as the other two jumped in and I turned the key.

Three more hours…

* * *

**If it made no sense please tell me... And I will clarify in the next chapter... And I'm sorry this took so long... School is in session now...**

**A picture of the Volvo is here: http: / i216. photo bucket .com/ albums / cc166 / foxtrot93 / volvoc70.jpg**

**Just get rid of all the spaces to view it...**


	5. AN ALERT PLEASE READ!

**Author's Note**

**I know this is a bad excuse for not writing for at least two months but I'm having an extreme writers block... One of those where new stories come but the old kinda go into hiatus... So until new ideas come the following stories will be on wait:**

**Riku's Sister  
Memories Dunked in Blood  
The Return**

**Sorry for the inconvience folks...**

**~Blood&Ashes~**


End file.
